Dark Misfit: Family Matters
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: A continuation of 'Why Are There No Boy Faeries'. This continues with Chase and Nixi now that they have an awnser. The thing is, it will have reprecusions.
1. The Full Truth

_Disclaimer - Well, I don't own Neopets, that's for sure. If I did ... there would obviously be boy Faeries._

_Author's Notes - Well, this story is the sequel to 'Why Are There No Boy Faeries'. I highly suggest starting there, though you could start here if you want too. You might miss some things though._

* * *

**The Full Truth**

It had all started with a little hornless Ixi by the name of Nixi. She felt odd and out of place with laughter ringing around in her ears about the fact that she had no horns. That, and all the comments going along the lines of things like she was a Poogle with misshapen ears. So she, not wanting to feel so alone, decided to find someone as oddball as her. A Boy Faerie. She thus set out on her quest.

This quest led her to a boy that helped the Library Faerie in the storage area of all Neopia's books. It had started out with just asking if there was a book buried in there and his answer of no. She then came up with the idea that he should come along on the quest and she asked him his name, to which he had no response as he had none. So, she gave him a name.

They traveled all around Neopia and made acquaintances with a Fire Faerie by the name of Rasila, who preferred going by Rose, the Light Faerie by the name of Ameril, who disliked humans and hated the male ones, and Benny, the Baby Gelert with a biting problem. Not to mention countless others. And they finally, Nixi, Chase, Ameril and Benny came to their journey's end with something they had never expected, any of them. (Well, one couldn't tell if Benny had as he couldn't speak yet.)

M

Chase continued to sit on the clouded surface of the Faerie land streets. His mind was filled with thoughts and disappointments. He had at first gone with Nixi to see the Ixi on her silly little quest because he knew no one except the Library Faerie, who had taken care of him since ... well ... as long as he could remembered. He had wanted to get out and actually act like he belonged with the boys he saw playing outside the window with their Neopets. And ... he had also wanted companionship, which he had found with Nixi, whom he had adopted along with Benny as his family, something had never known.

After that, the quest became something that gave him some meaning in life. Something that had gotten him away from that place he had lived for so long. And, it had seemed that the truth, if there was a truth, would be something worth finding. Even Ameril seemed to have eventually have thought so. That was, until the truth came out, partial as it was.

And Chase found he didn't want to know the truth and wish he had never known. The truth he felt was something that was best left a secret, something that had never been stirred up. The truth that they had found, it would most likely change his relationships with everyone he had gotten to know. This is what he feared, and something he didn't want to happen as he could only see it turning from the good it was to the bad it would most likely be. Ameril's answer to his question of what kind. "_You're a Dark Faerie._"

The words rang in his ears. He had an idea what he should do. He didn't know though if it was the right one. Btu he had to get his idea out to those that were around. "How do I get rid of the wings."

The Battle Faerie, who had helped Ameril rescue him from his fall opened her mouth, not sure what to say. Ameril though spoke up, rather reluctantly. She had no clue where this was going to go. Chase sounded extremely melancholy. "You have to learn that. Every Faerie starts out with their wings out."

"How long will it take then?"

"Most Faeries learn by the time they are fifty years old." The Battle Faerie stated. She watched as the boy winced. He shut his eyes, not wanting to fathom what was going on. She then realized that he was worried about how long it would take him.. "That is like saying that they learn to hide their wings in comparison to when a human child learns to walk."

"How old do you think I am though?" Chase could only stare at blank space.

"I would say fourteen hundred to fifteen hundred. My age group." Ameril spoke up, then snapped her mouth shut. The way she talked to him now, she seemed very nervous.

"Until I can get my wings disappeared, I want somewhere to hide. Then, I want my memory erased."

Ameril's eyes became storm clouds of anger. The nervousness left her. "I didn't have to spend this whole time on a school punishment just to have it end that way."

Ameril watched as Chase looked her straight in the eyes, causing her to turn away and not look at him. What he felt was going to happen already was. "I am a Dark Faerie. Dark Faeries, they are all evil. It is best to keep this evil at bay."

Ameril mumbled under her breath, not looking him straight in the face. "I know you. Your better then that."

"And it wont happen, this memory erase your asking for, and I can give the reasons why." The Battle Faerie spoke up. "First, you were obviously hidden away for good reason. Second, the Queen won't permit anyone from erasing your memory. Third, you weren't raised by the Dark Faeries."

She watched as Chase startled at this. "See, Dark Faeries, unlike all other Faeries, remain only among Dark Faeries. The rest, you never expect what their families will be like, this generation or yours. They are raised thus by their kind and thus retain certain values are retained by all. You ,,, you were raised by the Library Faerie, who was and still is a very kind Faerie."

"What exactly do I look like." There was a little bit more cheer in Chase's voice, but only a tiny amount. "The wings ?"

"They very beautiful wings," Ameril piped up, only to find that this made Chase wince.

The Battle Faerie clicked her tongue against her teeth and shook her head. "You have no tact with boys do you child. Saying that something is beautiful to a boy is like saying something's adorable. It just doesn't work. Boy ... those wings of yours, they're handsome bird wings, black with red tips. Farely cool and not a bit sissy. Perfect for a boy Faerie I would say."

"Ameril, why can't you look at me," When Chase said this, she winced. She finally turned to him. All traces that he was a Dark Faerie, let alone a Faerie were disappearing. This was probably because he was calming down.

"Your eyes Chase. I prefer them blue." She watched as he opened and closed his mouth. Her statement obviously confused him.

"My eyes have all ways been blue."

"When you are in your Faerie form, they turn violet. You also have these blue marks under your eyes. They're odd."

"I like them," Piped up Ixi. "Benny and I like your wings too. I think Benny wants wings of his own."

Chase gave the Ixi a half smile. "What's going to happen to them? Faeries aren't supposed to have Neopets, only humans. I don't want to lose them though. They're my family."

"There is no set rule in the books. It is just standard practice not to have Neopets. Faeries tend to have families of their own. There has been this worry that they'll be more like pets then family members." The Battle Faerie stated.

"But, don't some humans already do that," Ameril spoke up. The Battle Faerie let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"Since the quest is completed, you'd best go see your mother. Wether you believe it or not, she does worry about you." Ameril glanced at Chase. "Don't worry. I'll be taking him to someone who has been worrying about him very much. Him and the two Neopets."

M

From the shadows Mandrina watched. She had thought that the quest had been a joke. Which had made Ameril the laughing stoke while she was gone from the school for the summer break. Not to mention Rasila, but that Faerie had always been laughed at and never cared one way or another. To find out that the quest had actually been fruitful was annoying, but what was worse was that the object of the quest had been right in front of everyone's eyes, including her own when she caused him to fall off the edge.

As much as she had enjoyed tormenting this boy, the fact she had almost killed the now only known boy Faerie was bad. Especially since he was a dark Faerie. If he had been just a human, she could have done as she wished. But the fact that he was one of them ... that meant it had to be taken to the Dark Faerie council.

In her opinion, it was best to kill the boy off. He was an embarrassment to the entire group. First of all, he was weak, only proven after they had finished discussing things when he collapsed from exhaustion. Second, he was a male when it was female dominated. Third, he obviously knew nothing about how to be mean to someone. Fourth, he had no concept that someone could be mean back. And fifth, the boy was afraid of heights and would never learn to fly.

* * *

_Author's Note - Please, if you read, feel free to leave a review. Anons welcome too._


	2. Feelings

_Author's note – For those wondering why it took so long… over nine months to be exact, I went back and made some changes to the prequel to make it for an older audience.

* * *

_

**Feelings**

Chase woke up and was staring at wooden bars above him. He was having problems absorbing what had happened to him. He held the hands in front of his face and turned them, not wanting to believe that the truth was there. His whole body felt weak and shook from that weakness. He also had a slight headache, but at least it wasn't as bad as that day in the concert.

"A Dark Faerie, huh? It is bad enough being something you know nothing about, even worse being one of them that isn't supposed to exist, but to be the one kind that is despised by everyone…" Chase closed his eyes and turned over onto his side. He blinked a couple of times because it finally registered where he was.

A bookshelf was next to the bed and a fireplace was glowing with a nice warm fire. Chase shivered at shut his eyes for a few seconds. It was summer, yet his body was very cold. He hoped that this wasn't a permanent side effect of being what he was. He wrapped a blanket around him and went and sat in front of the fire, fighting of the want to sleep.

Voices drifted up from the room downstairs that served as the living room that was shared with strangers when they came. This place had been his home before he had started on this quest, but he didn't know if it could be anymore. He thought of leaving Nixi and Benny here as they would get better care then what he was.

The voices suddenly broke him from his stupor. It was the Library Faerie who was speaking. "I seriously thought he would be gone longer then this."

"Yes, well… none of us knew how long it would be until he found out." The second voice was of the Battle Faerie. He could hear the clinking of the glasses down stairs. "She told me he was one of the lost ones, but she didn't tell me he was also one of them."

Chase quickly realized that '_them'_ meant Dark Faeries. He began to creep down stairs. He heard the Library Faerie speak up. "I am glad that the children are asleep! Goodness, if they heard you speaking about him like that."

"How long do you think it is going to be before '_they_' remove him from your custody into theirs?" The Battle Faerie snapped in irritation. Chase swallowed hard; there was no way this would be his home any more. Why wouldn't they send him to live with his '_kind_'. He reached the door in the hallway and stepped out. Thus he didn't hear the rest of their conversation. He dropped the blanket in the doorway.

M

The Library Faerie stood in front of the fire, glaring into it. "I won't allow them to take him away. I had promise from Fyora herself that he was mine and my custody. He is my child, even without a blood relationship. No one can tell me otherwise."

"You know I meant no harm in what I said." The Battle Faerie spoke up, thumbing her dagger as she did whenever she was nervous and had upset someone.

"No, I also know you said what was the truth. Unlike you, I knew he was a Dark Faerie. Fyora told me, train him to be good, he won't end up, at least in the long run and deep in his heart like those others." The Library Faerie turned to her old friend.

"Well, I must say that the positive side of all this, the child will be able to go to school with the others as he found out before then." The Battle Faerie wasn't looking at her, but the fire.

"School? I had hopped he wouldn't find out until he was an adult! At least he'll have that young girl to be his friend." She sat down and sipped from her coffee.

"Look, Daria… there is a problem with that. That young Faerie that went with them… she was always causing problems for any boy that ventured onto school ground." The Battle Faerie twirled the dagger.

"There is something else though that you aren't wanting to tell me." The Library Faerie set her cup down.

"She is a Light Faerie Daria. The Light Faeries are sworn enemies of the Dark Faeries. If I had known, I wouldn't have chosen for he to go as her punishment for what she did to the child. But it was Fyora's decision in the matter. Not even the headmistress could object to it."

"That she is a Light Faerie truly isn't a good thing… but… if Fyora decided to send her… then I do not think it is a bad thing." The Library Faerie shook her head. She looked up at the sound of rain beating down on the window. She blinked a couple of times in confusion. "I didn't think that it was supposed to rain…"

The Battle Faerie walked into the hall way. "Well, you know old Tanua, her predictions tend to be way off. I tend to expect… the opposite. Plus, she is a Dark Faerie and likes to see her predictions mess people up."

"What ever is the matter?" The Library Faerie came out of the room.

The Battle Faerie scooped up the blanket. "One of the charges have left their room and gone outside. The Gelert is too young to go by himself, the Ixi, she doesn't seem the type."

"She is… but she wouldn't have that blanket. That one came from Chase's room. It is so nice to be able to call him something other then boy." The Faerie shook her head.

"I am surprised that you just didn't give him a human name. Surely that wouldn't have hurt the rules of name giving?" The Battle Faerie said, shaking her head.

"I could not… any name given to another Faerie is a Faerie name and I was under specific orders not too from Fyora, out of fear that he would come to realize what he was sooner. And anyways, she said he already had one… to explain to him that the name I would have given wasn't his first…"

"He would have understood. But you were under orders from Fyora. And… there is also the fact that giving him a name would give conitations… any adoption process would not be able to go through until now without reveiling what needed to be kept secret. Just like the other few that she says are out there."

The Battle Faerie slung over a cloak. "I am going to go and find him. You need not worry Daria."

She then opened the door and headed out into the weather.

M

Ameril arrived home right before the rain had hit. She set her bags on the table, and found her mother in the kitchen with her sister. The Faerie glared at her and continued stiring. "You didn't exactly tell me the whole truth child, about why you were leaving."

Ameril's sister stuck her tounge out at her. Her mother stepped over to her and cupped her face. "Did you think I wouldn't have found out about the trouble you caused at school?"

"You always told me… stay away from human boys," Ameril retorted. She saw her sister sneak in behind her mother.

"Ameril… you know that what I meant wasn't to… never mind." Her mother went back to her cooking. "Anyways, Ameril, what is this noncense about finding a Boy Faerie?"

"It isn't noncense!" Ameril snapped. "We actually found one!"

At this, her mother dropped her spoon into the bowl with a clink. She looked up at her daughter. There was shock, anger and sadness in her eyes and Ameril couldn't figure out why. Her little sister piped up. "I know the boy that she was with…"

Her mother turned to her younger daughter, who was making a horrid face. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you remember, we were getting school books? The boy is the Librarian Faerie's assistant mother. That pink hornless Nixi knocked him over." The girl again stuck her tounge out at her sister.

"That boy… Ameril, I don't want you having a human for a boyfriend." She looked decisively at her daughter. She had caught a glimpse of anger in Ameril's voice.

"He isn't… he isn't…" Ameril was trying to think of which to say wasn't true first. She could blurt out that he was not human, but the Faerie, but then her mother would ask what kind. If she revealed that he was a Dark Faerie, her mother would throw a major fit and assume that she was dating a Dark Faerie, which meant she would forbid seeing him. However, if she first stated that he wasn't her boyfriend, then perhaps her mother wouldn't forbid.

"Chase isn't my boyfriend," Ameril said calmly. "He is just a friend. As is Nixi and I guess Benny too."

"Who's Benny?" Her sister piped up, wrinkling her face.

"A Baby Gelert that likes to bite…" Ameril shook her head. "Chase adopted him and Nixi."

Her mother looked at her carefully. Ameril was having a problem looking her in the face. "Ameril, you are not telling me the truth about something."

"I told you the truth, he is not my boyfriend. I don't think he would ever consider me to be his girlfriend, what with the way a treated him when we first met." Ameril watched as her mother narrowed her eyes. It was then that the phone rang. Ameril went and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ameril, this is the Battle Faerie. Did you by chance tell Chase where you live, because he took off on us?"

"In this weather? Is he crazy? No, I didn't tell him where I live. Why would he run off like that?"

"I believe he woke up and heard some things I was saying to the Library and mistook what we were saying."

"What kind of things," Ameril wasn't sure she was happy where this was going.

"We were talking about how the Dark Faerie council might try to take him away from her. I am quite sure that as soon as I mentioned '_them_' taking him away, he left, so he didn't hear that she would fight them if they tried."

Ameril turned pale. "But they couldn't… why would they?"

"Because he is a Dark Faerie child. They raise all their kind under strict supervision. If that Dark Faerie was watching, it has probably reached the council by now. But thankfully Fyora gave guardianship of the boy to the Library Faerie. But they may try to take him before she can give him a Faerie name that binds him to her."

"I forgot that he doesn't have a Faerie name… he had no name…"

"No! He does have a Faerie name, else he would have been a Grey Faerie child! He still has the name given to him by his old family, that binds him to them, but Fyora purposely has not given it to any one. One can have more then one Faerie name, for that is what binds one to another as a family. And other things too, that have been long forgotten I might add."

"Can a Faerie regain their old names?"

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. Even Grey Faeries can regain their old names, once they have been given a new name by another… even if it is a Neopet… or they are cleared of criminal charges or forgiven."

"So Chase would be a Faerie name?"

"No, it was given while Nixi thought he was human. Look, I have to find him. His body is already weak enough as it is." The Battle Faerie said her goodbyes. Ameril then grabbed her cloak.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ameril's mother hurried over, but not fast enough.

"I have to go help a friend."

* * *

_Author's note – The Faerie name thing, admittedly it was influenced by Lord of the Rings and Elven names._


	3. Rain Storm

**Rain Storm**

Rain was pouring down in ice cold sheets in the part of Neopia that comprised Faerie Land. The sky was dark and troubling, not letting any of the light of the stars and moon shine threw the clouds. The air was thick with a mist that covered everything and made it hard to see more then thirty feet in any given direction.

Chase found himself outside in this weather, far away from the place that he called home, drenched to the bone. The boy wasn't even sure if he could call that place home any more. In fact, he was feeling that it wasn't his home any more. That was why, even in this weather he wanted to get as far away as possible.

He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to find some way to warm up some. His body shook from the cold and from the weakness he was feeling from his first transformation. His head was beginning to hurt more and his back, right in-between his shoulder blades ached. He stopped and leaned against a lamppost, closing his eyes as he did so.

He stopped and thought about what had brought him to where he was now. It had been so little time since he had started out, but it seemed a long time. He had thought he had known everything. But what had been a simple quest turned out to be something that had turned into a nightmare. So much for having an adventure with friends. Chase thought carefully about those who he cared about.

The Library Faerie had taken care of him as long as he could remember. She had to have purposely been keeping how slow he was aging in comparison to humans from him; there defiantly had to have been knowledge from her that something was different about him. He chocked back a sob as he thought about how he had been lied too. He decided to think about something else.

That was when Nixi and Benny came into his mind. He chocked back another sob as he thought of the two Neopets he thought of as family. He knew that they would be upset that he had left, but there was no way that they would be allowed to stay with him. Ameril had said during their journey that Faeries didn't adopt Neopets. It was unheard of.

Chase let out another choked sob, this time not being so successful. His hands flew up to his eyes and tears began to fall. He had thought that he had finally made friends with Ameril, but she couldn't look him in the face. She had a problem with being friends with a boy; she had also said during their journey that she could never be a friend with a dark Faerie.

Chase suddenly felt someone gently grab his wrists and pull them away from his face. "Chase?"

Chase's eyes snapped open and he chocked back his sobs. His eyes startled as he saw Ameril in front of him. He tried swinging away from her and out of her grip, thus his back was no longer against the lamp post. His body seemed to becoming weaker.

Suddenly her arms were wrapped around his neck, causing him to choke some more sobs back. His face was also turning red, though he couldn't understand why. She muttered out something to him. "I'm sorry."

Chase pulled away in confusion. His feelings were still rushing through him, much like the rain was. A small figure was watching from behind Ameril, unnoticed to the light Faerie, but noticed by the boy. "Stop it! Don't say things that you don't mean!"

Ameril stared at him as he chocked out these words. She placed her hands on his shoulders, gently trying to calm him. "No, I should have known. I saw signs of what you were and I didn't say anything because I couldn't put it together."

Chase pushed her hands away, still upset. His words had pain and hurt in them. "Or you didn't want to say something and you wanted to play with my mind like you always do!"

Chase noticed that the figure was moving, listening to what he was saying so he put the last parts into a whisper. "Your own words Ameril were that you could never be a friend with a Dark Faerie. Why start now?"

Ameril suddenly chocked back a sob herself. "How can you say that?"

Chase pulled away quickly and hurried around the corner in the road. Ameril panicked and didn't know how to react to this. She tried to keep up, but found that Chase had disappeared. 

M

Chase couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He didn't know how Ameril was not able to follow him; perhaps it was because she didn't care. He found himself getting farther and farther away from where he had started. Chase suddenly stopped, realizing that he hadn't thought of where to go to when he had left.

He glanced around and found himself in an alleyway. He felt a different kind of cold run down his spine, and he gritted his teeth. Something wasn't right and it was bothering him. He was wishing that he was back with the Library Faerie, even if she didn't want him. It had to be better then what was going on right now.

He suddenly found himself being pushed to the ground and hitting hard. The pain in his head and back increased yet again and he let out a cry of pain. Someone pinned him where he was and he chocked on the rain coming down. His arms and chest hurt from someone putting pressure on those places.

He turned his head and chocked in shock. He tried to keep himself from panicking. The being that was on top of him smiled down at him. It wasn't a smile that was very friendly and had malice. "I see we meet again. Since I now know some facts about you that I didn't before, I need to tell you, my name is Mandrina."

"Just go away," Chase said softly, hoping she would leave him. But he knew she wouldn't, expesully when she squeezed his shoulders and chest tighter with her hands and legs. Even if she released his shoulders, his arms would still be pinned to his sides.

"You think I can just ignore the fact that you've been stupid enough to wander into Dark Faerie territory?" She hissed leaning close to his ear. She then let go of his shoulders and ran a nail down his chin. "Let's play a game. I be the master, you be the slave."

Chase shook and couldn't look her in the face. "I belong to myself and no one else."

"Hah! You're a Dark Faerie! Because you have no family ties, you have no one to protect you. Dark Faeries belong to their families and their families belong to them. Because you have no family, you can't even own yourself. Thus I see no reason why I can't make your life miserable."

"Not to mention that it looks like you have no place to go. Your out in a storm, nobody to care about you. That stupid Ameril, I told you she wasn't your friend." She purred to him. Chase suddenly looked her in the face, realizing she had been watching them, but she wasn't the small figure that he had seen. She ran her nail under his chin again. "I also saw… or say… didn't see that you aren't as weak as I previously thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chase turned his face, hoping that someone would find him and rescue him, but if he really was in Dark Faerie territory, it wasn't likely any one would find him.

"You went invisible on her, though you didn't realize it," Mandrina continued to purr. "Your Dark Faerie powers are…"

"A human with Dark Faerie powers?" The look on Mandrina's face changed to shock and horror as she looked up at the person who had spoken. Chase continued to choke on the rain water. He didn't want to look at anyone and closed his eyes, hoping that all of this would somehow go away. "That must mean that the child isn't human, but actually a Faerie. Back of child, away from him and home. I want to take a look at him without you interfering."

"I found him first," Mandrina snapped, regaining her confidence. But this didn't last long, as the other person spoke up.

"You should not speak to your elders that way child. And I have never liked these games you play. They cause more trouble for our kind then anyone else." The figure snapped, causing Mandrina to loosen the pressure on Chase a little bit. But the boy didn't open his eyes. "You head on home, or Lady Tanua will be having a word with your mother."

Mandrina moved quickly, glaring at the other as she did. She made a glance back at Chase, her anger being that she had not been able to make his life even more miserable. That was what she lived for, but she couldn't do anything in front of one of the elders who was highly respected.

Even thought the girl was gone, Chase couldn't open his eyes, nor did he move. His mind was dull from the cold and the emotions that were flying through his head. He heard the splashing of water as the being stepped closer. The voice suddenly snapped at him. "Get up boy. She is gone and I won't bite you. We are both Dark Faeries."

Chase's eyes snapped open and he got into a sitting position and slid away from her. He felt his back against the wall and slowly stood in front of him. He made a quick, wary glance at the other Faerie before he adverted his eyes from her. The rain dripped from his hair and down his cheeks. This Faerie was a woman, there was no telling how old she was as there was a point where Faerie's bodies stopped aging.

She stepped forward, getting closure to him, her face full of displeasure at his actions. "I have never seen a Dark Faerie so scared of their own kind as to not be able to look them in the face. But then, the problem is, why am I not sensing fear coming from you boy. It's something else, the nice aroma of shame and loneliness. Was Mandrina the first other Dark Faerie you've met?"

Chase choose not to answer her but continued to look away. The Faerie folded her arms and let out a cough, indicating that she wanted an answer from him. Chase closed his eyes, remembering the common phrase, it is best not to anger a Dark Faerie. "I never asked to be what I am. I never asked to be a Faerie at all."

This caused a laugh from the woman. "You mean to tell me that you have been living as a human for all the time since the males of the clans went missing? How in the world is that possible, unless someone was hiding you? Someone was hiding you from us, weren't they? That isn't something I like, having this done to me."

Chase's eyes suddenly changed, anger boiling in his veins. His eyes changed and the marks appeared on his face and he briefly turned to her, snapping out a threat. "You won't touch my mother! I won't let you."

Realization hit Chase at what he said, and he glanced away again, his face becoming red. When he was little, he had called the Library Faerie that, but he had soon come to realize that even if he wanted, she wasn't his real mother. Even now that he knew he was human, there was no way that they could be blood related. And with things the way they were, there was no way that she would ever let him call her that again.

"If a Dark Faerie had been raising you, you would have known exactly what you were… and I don't see a human coddling a Faerie child and not realizing what the child is. That is, unless it was her." When mentioning 'her', the tone became full of anger and bitterness. "This weather made me think that she had somehow escaped…"

"Who is 'she'?" Chase said, wariness in his voice. He still wouldn't look the Faerie in the face, so he didn't see her frown at him.

"You don't know who she is? Well, you must have been coddled then, and defiantly you weren't raised by her. If you were, you wouldn't be so innocent and naïve about this whole thing anyways. She would also make sure that you were a willing pawn for her to use." Chase didn't like the sounds of what the woman was saying.

"She is known as the Darkest Faerie child, a Dark Faerie that betrayed all those around her. This includes her own family, using some of the younger ones as willing pawns for her plans to ruin everyone's lives. I know this because she was my granddaughter; I emphasize the 'was' as she is no longer considered a part of my family."

"And I should have known that she wouldn't have found a way out yet. It is just this; I predicted fair weather tonight and was looking forward to it, having a nice calm night. For some reason someone thought to play a game and turn the weather to a full blown out storm. We're a cloud system here and what comes down goes down to the rest of Neopia."

"A Dark Faerie or another kind of Faerie?" Chase asked, trying to make himself live a little longer, because he had no idea what her intentions were.

"Not many Faeries have this level of power, and most with that level are able to control it and wouldn't be stupid enough too…" The Faerie paused in her words, an idea of what was going on dawning in her mind. "Or I should say, trained enough in their abilities to not accidentally let their feelings take over their abilities."

Her hand suddenly grabbed Chase's face and began to force him to look her in the face. He struggled, confusion as to what she wanted from him. She snapped at him to stop, "Foolish child, I juts want to look you in the face."

Chase suddenly found himself looking her in the eyes, eyes that gave away that she was much older then her body said so. He didn't understand why, but it had a calming effect on him. His eyes, which had been violet, began to fade to their normal color, and the marks around his face disappeared.

"I should have realized, though I would have thought it impossible." She studied his face carefully, causing him to try to turn away again. "You look like your body has no energy left, Jhadaril, yet you are somehow still standing."

Chase turned his eyes, but not his face to look at her. For some reason the word 'Jhadaril' was making him want to trust her inside, but his mind was asking himself why she would call him that foreign word. Her fingers brushed against his chin, causing him to turn his face towards her. 

She began to sing some words quietly, which made him think it was some sort of lullaby. His eyes were fighting to stay open, he needed to get away, but something was telling him to stay. He didn't hear the footsteps of someone else approaching. His eyes couldn't stay open any longer and he found himself collapsing.

M

The Battle Faerie had picked up Chase's trail where Ameril had left off. She was surprised and dismayed to see the boy with another Dark Faerie. She recognized Tanua and trusted her more then most Dark Faeries, but not enough to not worry about the boy. Tanua was whispering some words to Chase, which caused her to hurry forward in time to catch Chase.

She allowed the sleeping boy to lean into her side and glared at Tanua. The rain had come to a stop as quickly as it had started. "What have you done to him! If you have…"

The Dark Faerie interrupted her, disgust ringing in her voice. "All I did was recite one of the lullabies that is passed down through the Dark clans, one you would not recognize, but perhaps his young mind might from when he was an infant. It had the needed effect of giving him the rest he needed and stopping this infernal weather that chills old bones."

"What does Chase have to do with the rain that we were having?" The Battle Faerie snapped.

"So that is his human name…" Tanua muttered in a whispered tone. "Interesting to say the least. The boys power is raw an untrained. He hasn't been taught control like most his age are. I mean, most Faeries begin their training before they even enter school. He seems to be the age for the high grades."

"You mean that he is powerful enough…" The Battle Faerie held Chase close to her.

"Perhaps… makes me wonder why someone hid him from us…" She took another look at Chase, then turned to leave. "Whoever has been taking care of him and has become his 'mother' had best hurry and give him a name that bonds him to her. He is of the opinion that he doesn't belong anywhere."

And with that, the older Dark Faerie left, leaving a very miffed and anxious Battle Faerie.

* * *

_Author's note – I would like to note that Chase is not the only one who has the ability to make the weather act up. The problem lies in the fact that unlike other Faeries his age, he has not been trained how to control his abilities, thus they act up the way they do._


	4. Accusations

**Accusations**

Ameril had hurried home from her encounter with Chase. The rain dripped down her face. She was hoping that her anger with the boy Faerie wouldn't get the better of her, but it seemed that all of his trust in her was nothing anymore. He didn't believe that she would still be her friend and doubted now if she ever had been her friend.

She arrived home and grabbed the ornamented doorknob and opened the door. It answered to her touch, recognizing her as a member of the family that lived there. She spun the knob so that the door would open and walked into the home. The lights were dim, so she figured that everyone was already asleep.

Suddenly the light clicked on and Ameril saw her mother sitting near the counter, her arms crossed. Her lips were pursed and she was livid. "Ameril, where were you?"

"I told you that I went to help a friend." Ameril stated, not wanting to look her mother in the eyes.

"Your sister followed you. You went to meet that boy. She said that you hugged him, but that you had an argument. She mumbled something incoherent about him breaking up with you." Ameril's mother's voice was filled with some concern.

"I told you that he is not my boyfriend. He is just my friend." Ameril stated, suddenly glaring at her mother. "We had an argument because something happened that has upset him."

"Ameril, your not to be fraternizing with humans." Her mother spit out.

"Why? Tell me why? What is the reason that you don't want me around humans, particularly boys who would just happen to be my age maturity wise. I have a feeling that there is a reason for it?"

"I have my reasons and I can't tell them to you. I can't believe that you would lie to me about the boy."

"I am not lieing. My honor, he's not my boyfriend." Ameril stated, again looking away from her mother.

"Ameril, if he isn't your boyfriend, then what are you keeping from me?" Ameril's mother asked, taking her hand and making Ameril look at her.

"Mom, have you ever had a friend who had something that was bothering him, and it wasn't something that you could talk to others about. That's what going on." Ameril then pulled away. "I am going to bed. I am going to go and see how he is doing in the morning. Hopefully I can reason with him. Please, don't try to stop me."

Ameril then went and hurried up the staircase to her bedroom, which she hadn't seen in a long time. Her mother just shook her head after her.

M

The next morning Ameril got up. She noted that her mother was no where to be found. She went into the kitchen and scribbled a note telling her mother that she was going to go and see Chase and that if she couldn't talk to him, she would be doing something with Nixi. She finished writing it when she heard footsteps on the stairway.

She suddenly felt herself pushed aside by her sister, who was still dressed in a nightgown. She glanced at her sister's letter, then pushed it away with disgust. Ameril placed it in the center of the counter. "Why is it that you followed me last night. Why did you tell mother what you did tell her?"

"Because it isn't fare that you get to have a secret boyfriend." Her sister stated muttering under her breath. She pushed her finger in a circle on the counter. She then glared at Ameril.

"Chase is not my boyfriend. I don't know where you got that idea from." Ameril stated, walking away from her sister.

"He is cute though. Just clutzy," Her sister stated.

This caused Ameril to turn and stare at her sister. "I can't believe that you're going guy crazy. I mean, you acting crazy."

"You don't admit that he's cute though?"

This statement from her sister caused Ameril to let out a gagging sound. As she left, she snapped back at her sister. "Whether you believe me or not, he's just my friend."

M


	5. Am I Home?

**Am I Home?**

Chase could only see darkness around him, the only thing that was visible being the smoke that filtered in and around him. All of his senses felt as if they were dulled to the point that he felt that he felt as if his eyes had weights on them and his ears were stuffed with cotton. His lips and mouth were dry, but he didn't see anywhere that would have water.

Even if he had, his limbs felt like they were stone. They were heavy and his entire body ached, most expesully his head. This made him wonder if he was still feeling the effects of his wings appearing finally. A soft humming could be heard coming, and a voice was whispering a song that he couldn't remember, but yet felt that he should. His ears strained to hear it. It was then that he heard someone calling his name.

Chase then realized that he had to be asleep and he fought to open his eyelids. He passed through a few short dreams of waking up different places that were familiar to him, until finally he was able to open his eyes and sit up. He blinked a couple of times and saw the Library Faerie sitting next to him. Her eyes spoke that she hadn't slept at all the night before and that she was worried.

"Were you calling me?" Chase asked calmly, hope in his tone that she had been calling him.

"What… no. I was told to let you sleep and not disturb you unless it was an emergency." She said, reaching out a hand and reaching his hair away from his face. Chase thought for a bit and realized that it wasn't a name that he remembered that was being used to call him out of his sleep.

"How did I get home last night?" Chase asked, not trying to look at her. Her hand touched his shoulder.

"Chase, Ahril…" The second name from her caused him to suddenly call him caused him to turn towards her. "Do you remember what happened last night at all."

Chase narrowed his eyes and glanced at the sheets on his bed. "I remember running away from Ameril last night. She told me and Nixi that … where is Nixi!"

Chase suddenly pushed away the sheets on the bed, but she placed a hand on his chest. "Nixi is alright. Ameril came to check on you this morning and took her out to keep her occupied so you could rest. The little one is taking a nap right now."

"Why would she do that?" Chase asked, confusion on his face. "I mean, she is the one that told me she never wanted to be a friend with a Dark Faerie. So… she doesn't want to be my friend. You think she still wants to be friends with Nixi at least."

"I think that she wants to still be friends with you. Did she say those words before or after she found out about who you were?" The Librarian Faerie stated.

"Before… what does that have to do with anything." Chase asked, his blue eyes looking at her in confusion.

"Ahril… maybe she is regretting what she said. She did get to know you, did she not?" The Library Faerie stated.

"Maybe… why are you calling me that?" Chase said, tilting his head up. The name she was calling him, it wasn't something familiar to him, but yet it was.

"Because I … hopefully in a couple of weeks the adoption will go through. But I need to give you a name, one that bonds you to me and my family… at least in the way that counts."

"What do you mean by the way that counts?" Chase asked, tilting his head.

"I can't create a blood bond with you because I am not your real mother, but I did raise you. As for the way it counts, while it never has mattered to me that you were a Dark Faerie, my family has always had a thing against your kind. But I never cared. You're my child."

"Even if this means your family doesn't want to speak with you?" Chase asked, looking away from her.

"In case you haven't noticed, none of my family is speaking to me. I am alone, have been for a long time. Then you came along into my life and I wasn't alone anymore.


	6. Arie’s Bitterness

**Arie's Bitterness**

Chase at first got lost in trying to find Ameril's home. He was still upset with her and was wanting to find out if she really was going to be nice to Nixi, even if not to him. That was one thing he was hoping for. Everything else was thrown out the window. He winced as his head hurt.

As he winced, a couple of young Faerie girls spotted his face and jumped. They then turned and hurried away. Chase couldn't figure out what had caused this until he saw his reflection in the mirror of a store near him. He had to blink a couple of times to believe what he was seeing.

Blinking cleared the problem away and relieved some of the pain he was in. But it was quite evident to him what had happened. His eyes had changed to a livid violet color, one that made him shudder in dismay as it reminded him of his little problem. It was one that would never go away.

He glanced at the paper and sighed, then went into the shop. The Faerie behind the character glared at him, which meant it was likely that she knew what his problem was. But then it became evident from her words that she didn't. "I don't need you stupid humans scaring away the young ones."

"I'm sorry. I just need to find my way somewhere… I kind of got lost… my Nixi friend is with a friend of hers." Chase stated, looking at the ground. The Faerie took the address from him and pursed her lips.

"The Qualia place?" She looked at Chase with suspension. He just gave her a confused look back. Her eyes narrowed with distrust. "It is down the street and too the left once, down one block and your there."

"Thank you very much m'am," Chase stated, nodding his head to her slightly. He then hurried out the door. The Faerie lady however went and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Clariah? I think you should get home quickly. You may have a problem. A human boy stopped by today. Said he was looking for a Nixi friend of his who was with a friend of hers. The thing is, the boy isn't human."

M

Chase arrived at Ameril's door and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes and the door opened. He jumped when he saw the young Faerie who had been picking up books with her mother the day Nixi had knocked him over. "I…"

"Your looking for my sister, your girlfriend? I should say ex-girlfriend as you broke up with her last night. We aren't supposed to talk to male humans, but… since you broke up with her, you can be my boyfriend." The little Faerie stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

"Wh… what! Ameril and I were never dating! What are you talking about? As for the human comment…" Chase then fell silent.

"Well then, that's even better that you never dated her. She's … she thinks she's all that. She's so full of herself and her grades. But she's always getting in trouble with momma. Like about you." The girl stated, dragging him into the kitchen. She reached up and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, handing it to him.

"What's this for?" Chase asked, only to jump as water suddenly appeared in the glass.

"Water to drink, duh. I'm a water Faerie so I can do that." She suddenly grabbed his hands. "Go ahead and drink it. I am very good with my element. My name is Arie."

"I… I…" Chase was becoming nervous with her. Suddenly, the glass exploded in their hands. Arie jumped, her hands slightly cut from the exploding glass. Chase's were worse, but he grabbed her hands and a paper towel, but she pulled away quickly.

"Humans… humans can't do things like that." Arie stated, pulling away. Chase was beginning to panic, not to mention his head was beginning to hurt again. He winced and pulled his hand to his head. When he looked at Arie, she was looking him straight in the eyes, fear in her own.

"My eyes changed… didn't they?" Chase asked. This caused Arie's jaw to drop.

"Your… no, you can't be!" Arie continued to back away from him. Chase suddenly felt pain from the middle of his back and he grabbed it, but not before there was a huge explosion as the tips of his wings crashed into breakables on either side of the small kitchen. Arie screamed.

"Please…" Chase wheezed out, the pain constricting his lungs. "It's not… I'm not…"

"Not a Dark Faerie! A male Dark Faerie at that!" The girl suddenly held out her hand and a globe of water spread around Chase's face. He tried to get the water off of his face, but it wasn't working. "The only reason that your near my sister is to do something bad to my family. Your using her, not she you!"

Chase felt himself collapsing to his knees, trying to not breathe in the water. The water dropped away quickly. Arie snapped at him. "I won't let you touch my sister ever again!"

Chase looked up in time to see something white coming at him and then he felt his entire body go numb and he lost sense of everything.


	7. Icy Prediciment

_Author's note – Another long time not updating this, I really didn't think anyone had any interest in this except myself. But then… I really do need to continue._

**

* * *

**

Icy Predicament

Arie was standing in the kitchen to her house, her hand held out as she had released the icy blast on the Dark Faerie. She was one of the Faeries who had the ability to control a second element; something her classmates thought was rare. She was shaking from the shock of finding out the truth about the boy Ameril had met.

He ice covered his face, his shoulders and a good portion of his wings. Glass was on the floor on either side of where the wings had burst out. His hands were bloody and wet from where the glass had exploded in his hands. He wasn't moving at all, but then again, he wasn't breathing either. Of course, that could be blamed by the ice covering his mouth and his nose.

Arie suddenly began to unfreeze as she heard the front door open and someone step in. She panicked and opened one of the cupboards under the sink and climbed in, closing the door. She then heard her mother's voice calling for her. "Arie… Arie, where are…"

Obviously, her mother had come into the kitchen. She opened the door and crawled out, seeing her mother staring at the male faerie. She couldn't tell what her mother was thinking, other then she was shocked to see the boy there. She then noticed her youngest standing there. "Arie… what happened?"

"He…" Arie knew that if she told her mother that she had attacked first, she would be livid, even if it was a dark Faerie. "He attacked first."

Her mother looked at her carefully and spoke up. "Arie… you're lying… I know you are, because I can tell when you do."

"I'm not!" Arie snapped, turning to her mother. She held out her hands that were slightly cut. "See, my hands are hurt."

Her mother glanced at her daughter's hands then the boys, which were much worse. "How would a Dark Faeries attack have hit both them and you, unless they have no control over their powers? Who is he?"

"Ameril's friend…" Arie said, not looking her mother in the face. "He used her."

"So that's the real reason why you attacked him?" her mother asked.

"No! He attacked first!" Arie said.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt… until Ameril gets home," her mother said, watching her daughters look of happiness then sudden dismay. She reached out and touched the boy's cheek and the ice began to thaw. "Arie… you are so lucky that I am a Fire Faerie."

"Why, he's a Dark Faerie! He deserves to be killed!" the girl snapped.

"Arie! The law is still the law! The evidence says that it was defiantly not self defense. Plus… a boy Faerie! Do you understand the importance of that?" she said, watching the ice thaw on the boy. As it left his left cheek, Chase suddenly gasped in air, only to suddenly shiver from the cold around his body.

When his mouth was completely uncovered, he muttered to no one in particular. "I don't want anything to do with this anymore! Nothing!"

"See, he is a spy for the Dark Faeries!" Arie said.

"I am…" the boy said, trying to twist his head in the direction she was coming from.

"Don't move. I'll have this ice off of you in no time, but then I want you out of my house, do you understand," the Fire Faerie said, only to have Chase try to nod his head in agreement, only to hiss in pain again.

"I'm sorry for all the broken things…" he suddenly mumbled, as she uncovered one of his eyes. This caused her to suddenly laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Child, Dark Faeries don't apologize for anything! To hear one apologize… my goodness," she said, working on the second eye.

"I never choose to be a Dark Faerie," he muttered, still shivering.

"Yeah… none of them do. All Dark Fairies are not related to any other element," Arie muttered.

"That's not what I meant," Chase said, as his head came free, only to find he was still stuck and his entire body numb.

"Then may I ask what you meant by that?" the Fire Faerie asked becoming quite curious about the boy.

"I never asked to be a Faerie in the first place," the boy muttered, not looking her in the face.

"I see… so you're the mission successful," she said, shaking her head.

"Successful! I made a complete fool of myself and Ameril and I aren't friends anymore because she found out I was a Dark Faerie… she specifically told me she could never become friends with a Dark Faerie," he said.

"Well, duh… Dark Faeries aren't even friends with themselves," Arie said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Arie… that isn't very nice," the Fire Faerie said, shaking her head.

"Shouldn't you bandage your hands?" Chase suddenly asked, glancing at Arie's hands.

"They'll be fine. I know a few good healing spells," she said, tossing her hair.

"You're a worse snob then Ameril was," Chase suddenly snapped, only to have the Fire Faerie grab his ear.

"Please don't talk about my daughters like that," she hissed. "Or I'll leave you like you are right now, stuck."

"Now I know where they get it from… it isn't as if anyone would be looking for me," Chase said. "She is worse then her sister though… Ameril at least has a nice side. I mean, she was trying to…"

Chase suddenly found his entire air way covered with water again, as Arie glared at him. He quickly passed out this time. Her mother turned and glared at her. "There was something he was going to tell me that you didn't want me to know, wasn't there! Release it!"

Arie suddenly released it and stormed off to her room. The Fire Faerie just shook her head and continued to thaw Chase out.


	8. Awakening

**Awakening**

Chase again found himself coming too. He knew that he needed to get out of there as soon as possible… Ameril's sister was crazy… very crazy. He had thought that if her mother hadn't been there, hadn't shown up when she did, he would most likely have ended up dead… if Faeries died. They had to, as he had read something about the Battle Faerie replacing the old one and questing for her swords.

He awoke, blinking a couple of times, finding himself lying on his stomach, his clothes damp from the ice that had been melted away from his body. He glanced around and realized that he must be in the guestroom of the household, he stopped and thought about what had happened, then thought better of it. '_I'll have this ice off of you in no time, but then I want you out of my house, do you understand_' was what Ameril's mother had told him.

He pushed himself up and then swung his legs over the bed, stepping lightly to sneak out of the room, so that neither would notice him as he left, expesully the younger of the two Faeries. He would have to find another way to find Nixi… and Ameril for that matter, though he doubted that she would be talking to him. He swung the door open and stepped out into the hallway.

He had thought that he had been quite about doing this, but another door swung open and he saw Arie peek out. "What are you doing?"

He blinked a couple of times, and then responded to her. "I'm doing what your mother said… leaving."

"She put you in the guest room dummy," Arie commented. She watched as he blinked a couple of times.

"She still said that I had to leave… she wants me to leave as soon as possible," Chase commented, not getting what she was getting at.

"You're really daft, you know that…" Arie commented. "She's going to be pissed if you just disappear."

"No… I think she just wants me to disappear… I want to disappear… _permanently_," Chase commented, causing her to blink a couple of times.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arie blinked. "I don't like you…"

"Hey… I don't like you either… considering you tried to kill me," Chase said, starting down the stairs.

"You're the one who tried to kill me!" Arie yelled.

"Try means I attempted to or meant to… I have no clue how to use my powers," Chase said. He grabbed the doorknob to the front door and was almost bowled over by Ameril.

"Chase? You don't look so good… please tell me my mom didn't well, lecture you about the fact she thinks your human and shouldn't be friends with me," Ameril commented. "I don't…"

Chase just shoved by her, commenting somewhat rudely. "She already knows I'm not human."

This caused Ameril to blink a couple of times and follow after him. "What do you mean she knows! I purposely didn't tell her!"

"You can thank your dratted little sister for that…" Chase muttered, walking down the street.

"My sister? What did she do?" Ameril asked, confusion in her voice.

"I came over here trying to find you and Nixi… because I saw the letter on the table,"

"I know that! Your mother was frantic about that," Ameril commented.

"She isn't my mother," Chase commented and looked to the side as he walked.

"She is too," Ameril commented, causing him to stop walking, and for him to turn his face to turn to her, shock written over his face, not to mention confusion. She decided it was best to change the subject. "Anyways… what did my sister do to you?"

"She… I don't know exactly what it's called," Chase commented, starting to walk again.

"What do you mean you don't know what it's called,"

"Basically, she thought you and I had been dating and…" Chase commented.

"I told her we weren't, that little brat," Ameril commented.

"Let me finish!" Chase snapped, then continued. "She followed you last night and apparently she got the idea that you and I broke up, even though we weren't dating and since you had been dating a human that she could…"

Ameril raised an eyebrow. "What did she do… it can't be that bad."

"She wanted me to be _her _boyfriend," Chase said very low, causing Ameril to grab his ear to turn his face so that he was looking at her. His cheeks were slightly red. "I don't know why it upset me the way it did."

"Have you ever had anyone hit on you before," she asked. This caused him to give her a blank stare. "You know, come on to you… oh, fine… those are terms for what my sister did."

"You and Rose are the first two I've had a chance to interact other then the Library Faerie," Chase said.

"You mean your mother," Ameril said. Before he could comment again about the one older Faerie not being his mother, she continued. "I still don't understand how the fact that you're a Faerie got revealed."

"She was trying to show off I guess. She got me a glass of water, using her powers. I was feeling really uncomfortable, so when she handed it to me, it exploded… hurting both of us…" Chase commented. "Sorry for hurting your little sister."

"My sis deserved it, and anyways, I know you didn't mean it," Ameril commented. She looked him straight in the eyes. "There is more to this."

"She wouldn't have been able to tell what kind I was… except… my eyes changed… and mine are kind of identifiable as Dark Faerie," Chase commented. "She freaked and… well, to make a long…"

"No, I want the full story Chase… I get the feeling your trying to hide things from me,"

"When… umm, my wings kind of appeared and broke a bunch of stuff in the kitchen… she attacked me… though I don't blame her… if I had been her, I would have done the same…"

"What… exactly… did… she… do?"

"She tried to suffocate me with a water ball and then… well apparently she has duel powers and basically ice tombed me…"

"She _what!_ Chase, how the hell did you get out of that!"

"Your mom," Chase commented.

"I am so not going to let…"

"Don't," Chase commented, causing Ameril to look at him.

"What do you mean, don't?"

"See… you don't, you said…"

"That was something stupid I said Chase that I regret saying. Friends?" Ameril said, suddenly holding out her hand for him to shake.

Chase just looked at it sadly. "Ameril… don't take this wrong… but… your mother basically told me to get out of your house and I don't think she wants me ever to come back. I don't… if I knew my mom…"

"I get it… you don't want me to ruin my relationship with my mother… but Chase… the Library Faerie… she really does think of you as her son and she said your hers know, her family legally,"

"Still… a Light Faerie and a Dark Faerie… Ameril…," Chase said. "I'll see you around I guess."

Ameril was about to follow, but Chase turned invisible. She wasn't sure if he had done that on purpose, or it was a reflection of how he was feeling. She frowned hard, then stormed off back to her home.


	9. Ameril's Decision

**Ameril's Decision**

Ameril hurried home and grabbed the doorknob to the door and yanked it open. She went into the kitchen and saw that her mother was sweeping up the mess that had been made on the floor. It was littered with glass and spilled dry goods, not to mention not so nice liquids, like molasses. A teapot was upon the stove, boiling water within it.

Ameril stood there, her arms folded, glaring at her mother. Her mother suddenly noticed her and stopped what she was doing. "Is there something the matter?"

"You kicked Chase out of the house," Ameril commented.

"You mean that friend of yours…" her mother said. "He should still be crashed upstairs due to Ariel's over exuberance you might say."

"He isn't… I ran into him on the way out of here," Ameril commented. "He's of the opinion that he isn't wanted here and he isn't to come back."

"He said that to you?" her mother asked.

"That and a whole lot more… Arie didn't exactly make him feel like he was welcome here either," Ameril commented.

"If it is about her attacking him, I'm sorry that happened, but there is nothing I can do to change that," her mother commented.

"It's what she did before she attacked him… when she still thought he was human," Ameril commented.

"Arie was trying to hide something from me," her mother commented, turning off the stove.

"She was trying to flirt with him, hit on him… he was very uncomfortable with this," Ameril commented.

"She… she what!" her mother said, her cheeks turning red from anger.

"I am so mad at her… I can't believe she did this to one of my friends," Ameril commented.

"Well… she's grounded… I'll discuss it later with her exactly how long she's grounded," her mother commented.

"You're actually grounding her?" Ameril asked.

"Ameril… what she did was wrong," her mother commented. "…even if he is a Dark Faerie."

"You still don't like him… well… let me tell you this… if I _had _decided to date him, you wouldn't have been able to stop me, so you won't be able to stop me from being friends with him," Ameril said, storming up the stairs.

"I see your home… he's a moron you know…" her sister said peering through the doorway.

Ameril glared at her and pushed on the door, shoving her way in. "Don't talk about him like that! And if I ever catch you bothering him _ever_ again, I will make your own life miserable!"

"I wasn't bothering him," Arie commented, flopping onto her bed.

"So… you weren't hitting on him?" Ameril asked.

"Duh no… why would I hit on a human, let alone a dumb Dark Faerie," Arie said, only to be hit with a pillow. Arie pushed it away. "What was that for?"

"Don't you dare not think that I don't believe him!" Ameril commented

"So you trust a Dark Faerie more then your own sister! Please!" Arie commented.

"You're doing this making an assumption that he is just like the Dark Faeries… all of them! I have gotten to know him Arie, before either of us knew he was a Dark Faerie! So don't judge him as you defiantly don't know him!"

"He tricked you… he knew he was a Dark Faerie!" Arie commented.

"You're the dumb one… that would mean that he knew there were Boy Faeries too… and certainly _if _he had known, the Faerie Queen would _never _have sent him on the quest," Ameril commented.

"Ameril… if you remain friends with him, they'll make fun of you… you know who I mean,"

"You mean the girls at school that I used to hang out with?" Ameril commented. "If that is so, we aren't friends anymore. By spending time with him, I learned I'm not happy with the person I was… and I plan on changing. Plus… I'll just hang out with Rose."

"Rose! That hippy Faerie!" Arie commented.

"Rose isn't a hippie Faerie… she's just very unique," Ameril commented.

"But…" Arie commented, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"I'm not happy with you… this discussion is ended," Ameril said, heading over to her room. She grabbed some things and tossed them into her bag and then headed down the stairs.

"Ameril… please tell me you aren't running away," Arie asked from her room.

"I'm going to go and stay with a friend with awhile," Ameril commented. "Even if mom is more accepting, I can't deal with you!"

"But!" Arie said, but Ameril was gone.

As Ameril was leaving, her mother stopped her. "I know you're angry at me… and your sister, but… I don't have a problem with that boy."

"Mom… of course you do… you told him to get out of the house," Ameril commented.

"That was before he apologized to me for the mess in the house… Dark Faeries never apologize Ameril… he needs a friend to keep them from tricking him into doing things he doesn't want to do. Which I dread is going to happen," she commented.

Ameril stared at her mother for a few minutes then hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"You just tell him that I welcome him… though… Ameril… I don't think he should come around until Arie is… well, you know…" her mother said. "Though I have a feeling you're going to be gone for awhile too."

"Drop off my school stuff at the Library Faerie's if need be. When I figure out who I'm staying with, I'll tell his mom, and she can get the information to you," Ameril commented.

"His mother… you mean the Library Faerie is adopting him?" her mother asked. "Why not sooner?"

"She was under orders to keep that he was a Faerie a secret, so until it was found out, she couldn't adopt him," Ameril said, her mother hugging her. "And thank you for understanding for once."


	10. Friends

**Friends**

Chase had a lump in his throat and his nose burned. He was trying to figure out where he belonged. He was surprised to see that people kept bumping into him as he walked down the road and then them turn around and glare at him. This caused him to hurry forward more. He suddenly looked up and found himself at one of the doors to where he had lived all his life.

He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. The Library Faerie glanced up, then turned pale. "Ahril… Chase… where are you?"

"What do you mean, where am I!" Chase said, panicking. "I'm right by the door."

"Yes… well, it is a little hard to see that as you're invisible," she commented, looking back at the lunch she was making.

"Mom… not funny! Really not funny," Chase said, starting to panic.

"I'm not jo… hold on, did you call me mother?" the Faerie said, her head popping up.

"Yes… Ameril kept calling you my mother…" Chase said, not looking at her.

She came over and carefully felt for his shoulder. "Child… I wasn't joking about the fact that you are invisible… something happened, didn't it?"

"I don't _exactly _understand how you know that," Chase commented.

"Ahril… well… you don't even know how to use your abilities, so when they activate, they're emotionally controlled…" she said. "Sit down and talk."

Chase went and sat down at the table, pulling a chair. It was at this point that Nixi came down stairs carrying Benny. "Is Chase home yet?"

"I'm right here…" Chase muttered, causing the hornless Ixi to blink a couple of times.

"How come…" Nixi said, sitting Benny in a highchair.

Chase let out a sigh and told what had happened, finishing with the last thing he told Ameril. "Her mother… I don't think her mother wants me anywhere near Ameril or her other daughter."

"Well… considering what Arie did to you, until she gets a little bit less prejudice, I think you should stay away from her,"

"You're visible again Chase," Nixi commented. "Though you still look depressed.

"Well…" Chase was interrupted by Rose peeking through the door.

"I overheard the depressed part… you really need to cheer up," Rose said.

"Considering certain things, that is rather hard to do," Chase commented.

"You are _way_to down on yourself," Rose said, opening the door. "I mean… you were able to make Ameril, of all people be your friend… and knowing her… that is something."

"Ameril's mom doesn't like Chase because he's a Dark Faerie," Nixi commented.

"She doesn't? You mean she found out?" Rose said, letting out a breath.

"Have you told your parents that you're a friend with a Dark Faerie?" Chase said.

"Uhh… my parent you mean… she thought I was joking… I can't figure what ever for," Rose said, looking at the ceiling. When Chase didn't comment, she shook her head. "You were supposed to say something like, '_That's because you're such a class clown_' or something like that."

"Don't get it," Chase said, putting his elbows on the table and his chin cupped in his hands. They heard a knock on the door frame. They looked up to see Ameril, glancing at the ground.

Nixi put Benny down on the ground and hurried over. "Ameril! Is it true your mom doesn't want Chase around?"

"It's kind of like when I said I would never be friends with a Dark Faerie, saying something dumb before I knew it was the wrong thing to say. My mom… she said for you to leave before she heard you apologize for making the mess in the kitchen," Ameril commented.

"Hold on… Chase made a mess in Aunt Tamiri's kitchen?" Rose commented, a look of surprise on her face.

"You two _are _related?" Chase said, glancing at the two girls, his eyes wide with shock.

"Not something either one of us was willing to admit before," Ameril commented.

"Yeah… but your mom is a _neat _freak!" Rose commented. "How did he make a mess in her kitchen?"

"It was an _accident_!" Chase muttered, becoming suddenly gloomier.

"Blame my sister… she, well… I'll explain later," Ameril said.

"How come you have your traveling bag," Rose asked.

"I'm staying away from Arie for awhile," Ameril commented. "Until she cools down, Chase and I both have to stay away… maybe you too."

"Yeah… well, I had no plans on going over there… who are you staying with?" Rose commented. "You could stay with mom, me and…"

"No way! Your mom is… well, she and mom have never seen eye to eye," Ameril commented.

"You could stay here," the Library Faerie commented. "We have plenty of extra rooms."

Rose and Nixi were the only ones to notice Chase's face turn red, but everyone saw all the light bulbs burst. Rose shook her head. "You've really got to learn to control your powers."

"Not only would my mom kill me for staying in the same house as a boy my age… some of the things that Arie said to Chase would make it a bit uncomfortable," Ameril commented, glancing away. "I'm planning on asking Heri if I can stay with her."

"Why Heri?" Rose asked.

"Heri… well, she's an airhead… she's most likely to not have dumped our friendship… not to mention it will take her awhile for her to realize that Chase is a Dark Faerie, let alone that there are boy Faeries." Ameril said. She went and held out her hand palm down over the table. "Friends?"

Rose placed her hand on top of Ameril's. "Friends."

Chase blinked a couple of times, then a smile came to his face and he put a hand on top of theirs. "Friends… defiantly!"

_

* * *

_____

Author's note – Well, this is where this part, Dark Misfit: Family Matters ends. I will be going onto the next one, Dark Misfit II: Broken Wings. I hope you enjoyed this and the first, Why Are There No Boy Faeries. Did I originally plan to have Ameril and Rose be cousin… nope… that's just one of the ways that this has grown and shaped in my mind.


End file.
